Surprise
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius dépérit au fond du Square Grimmauld. Il revient à Remus de mettre du sel dans son quotidien.


Fic de l'Avent, 17e jour ! (cette fois, Noël est en vue : la preuve, il a neigé toute la journée).

PWP aujourd'hui (bah oui, il neige, alors on se réchauffe comme on peut…).

Avertissement : Les jeunes esprits innocents qui auraient pu s'égarer ici par mégarde sont vivement invités à repartir avant d'être choqué à vie. Pour les autres, ils savent où est la bâche anti-bavouilles pour le clavier.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Sirius broyait du noir. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était revenu au Square Grimmauld et encore plus depuis que Harry était retourné à l'école. Parfois, Remus désespérait de lui faire retrouver un peu de sa joie de vivre d'antant. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

-Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose de bon à manger ?

-Pas faim…

-Tu veux que je mette un peu de musique ?

-Non…

-Ce te ferait du bien, tu sais. On pourrait même danser.

-J'suis trop fatigué pour ça.

-On pourrait aller se coucher alors. Et _s'amuser_ un peu au lit avant.

-Pas envie… Je vais aller me doucher avant d'aller dormir.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on se douche ensemble ?

Sirius haussa les épaules sans répondre et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'exclama Remus, à bout de patience.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant. Son amant pouvait voir ses épaules se tendre sous sa chemise. Enfin, il lâcha sans se retourner :

-Je voudrais qu'il m'arrive enfin quelque chose.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

Remus resta un instant pensif. Puis un sourire rusé étira lentement ses lèvres. Sirius voulait de l'action ? Et bien, il allait lui en donner, de gré ou de force.

Sirius entra dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, sa serviette négligemment jeté en travers de ses épaules. Le lit était vide : Remus n'était pas monté se coucher. Il soupira : pas étonnant, après s'être montré si désagréable, qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Pourtant, une longue séance de câlin sous les couvertures ne lui aurait pas tant déplu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Soudain, il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos tandis qu'une main puissante se plaquait sur ses yeux. Il faillit tenter de se débattre mais la pression de la baguette contre sa colonne vertébrale le fit se raviser.

-Pas un geste Black ! souffla une voix à son oreille.

Il se figea.

-Moony ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Silence ! lui intima Remus. Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler.

La baguette derrière lui décrivit un mouvement rapide et la main sur ses yeux fut remplacée par un bandeau de tissu soyeux.

-Avance, lui ordonna son amant.

Sa voix vibrait près de l'oreille de Sirius, lui envoyant des frissons dans ton le corps. Il le conduisit jusqu'au lit et le fit s'allonger son le ventre.

-Ne bouge pas.

Sirius eu toute les peines du monde à obéir alors que Remus lui retirait lentement son pantalon de pyjama. Alors que son amant commençait à lui caresser lentement les fesses, il grommela :

-J'aimerais quand même bien savoir quoi tu joues… Aïe !

La main de Remus venait d'administrer une violente claque sur ses fesses dénudées.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gronda son amant.

-De… de ne pas bouger.

-Avant.

Sirius dut faire un effort de mémoire.

-De ne pas parler… désolé.

-J'aime mieux ça, susurra Remus en embrassant la peau rougie de ses fesses. Maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre, est-ce clair ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Bien, murmura Remus en s'asseyant sur le haut de ses cuisses et en se penchant pour lui embrasser la nuque. Sois sage maintenant.

Alors que Remus, allongé sur lui, le caressait et l'embrassait et que lui-même mordait l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point leurs deux corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Le torse arqué de Remus se logeait à merveille dans la cambrure de ses reins, leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient délicieusement. Il ne manquait plus que le sexe de son amant se glisse en lui pour que la sensation soit parfaite.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Remus glissa une main entre ses fesses pour le préparer, rappelant à l'occasion à Sirius à quel point il aimait prendre son temps pour ce genre de chose. Sirius aurait aimé avoir la même patience mais bientôt, il ne put s'empêcher d'emmener ses hanches à la rencontre des doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui.

-On ne bouge pas, le réprimanda Remus.

Sirius eu un gémissement plaintif, à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller.

-Et on se tait. Je te préviens, si tu n'es pas un gentil garçon, tu n'auras pas de dessert.

Il poussa la perversité jusqu'à effleurer sa prostate en disant cela, pour lui donner un avant-goût dudit dessert. Sirius mordit l'oreiller de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de le supplier de le prendre tout de suite.

Les doigts de Remus se retirèrent, alors qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille :

-Tu as envie de moi ? Réponds !

Sirius hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Oui !

-Dis-le.

-J'ai envie de toi ! Oh, tellement envie de toi.

-Et ben, tu vois quand tu veux, t'as envie de faire des choses, constata Remus d'un ton satisfait, avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir alors que le corps de Remus le complétait enfin parfaitement. Mais cette fois, Remus ne le reprit pas. Il faut dire qu'il était lui-même assez occupé…

Alors que Remus allait et venait rapidement en lui, Sirius commença à bouger les hanches de façon à frotter son sexe douloureusement tendu contre le matelas sous lui. La friction était tout simplement divine, et il lui fallut peu de temps avant qu'il cède sous les assauts de Remus et jouisse avec un cri de délice sur le matelas.

Alors que les battements de son cœur se calmaient, il savoura encore un instant les va-et-vient de Remus qui s'accéléraient. Enfin, son amant se libéra avec un cri rauque avant de se laisser aller sur lui, sans force. Il se força rapidement à bouge cependant, pour ne pas écraser Sirius et lui retira le bandeau.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, alors qu'il clignait les yeux devant la soudaine luminosité.

-Tu voulais de l'action…, se justifia Remus.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné tout à coup. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendri. Il prit son visage au creux de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci, Moony. Merci.

***

Une petite review pour me réchauffer le cœur en cette froide nuit de décembre ?


End file.
